1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to rail systems for trains and like vehicles, and more particularly to a levitated rail system with cylindrical, tubular rails for use with air-cushion levitated or magnetically levitated trains.
2. Description of the Background Art
Rail-based transportation systems are increasingly used by commuters, tourists, and other persons for travel within cities and between cities. Rail systems of various configurations and arrangements have been devised for such transportation in which cars or vehicles are suspended from an overhead rail or rails, as well as systems in which a rail or rails support cars from beneath. The advent of magnetically levitated and air levitated trains has led to the development of a variety of high speed rail systems.
With few exceptions, previously disclosed rail systems rely on rails or guide ways having generally flat-surfaced or rectangular-shaped rails. High speed vehicles experience relatively high aerodynamic lift forces in association with such rails which constrain the vehicles in both speed and suspension characteristics. Additionally, conventional rail systems tend to experience high static wind loads in external winds, thereby requiring additional support for the rail systems which would otherwise not be required. Further, the background art rails and guide-ways are generally structured so that rain, snow, or debris may collect on flat surfaces, reducing vehicle speeds and creating the risk of damage to the vehicle and to the track.
Accordingly, there is a need for a levitated rail system wherein unfavorable aerodynamic lift forces are minimized, which experiences reduced static wind loads, and which employs rails upon which snow, rain, or other material does not accumulate. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.
The foregoing reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of this information teaches or renders obvious applicant's claimed invention.